My Imaginary Demon Friend
by Tulise
Summary: [AU] She heard of children having imaginary friends but she never expected to have one at her age. Especially not a demon! How could the cold hearted prince of demons possibly help her, a kind hearted human girl?[Inuyasha-Kagome]
1. Live with what we can't change no joy

The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me (Though I wish they did).

**AN: I don't write any lemons/limes and I won't. This story is rated for its mild language, violence, and basically anything inappropriate for under aged readers. It's a story based more on love than romance. So there will be a lot of warm and fuzzy feelings, but it's a love that contains much more than just a physical attraction. **

 * ~_  My Imaginary **Demon Friend **__ ~*_

By: Chantal

Chapter 1 " Live with what we can't change; no more joy"

The sun hiding behind dark clouds and the wind blowing angrily made it clear that a snow storm was coming to ruin everyone's weekend. Kagome Higurashi, an attractive 15 year old Japanese girl with long midnight hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes stepped out of her crowded Tokyo High School. 

Wearing only her school skirt uniform and a light sweater she became quickly aware of the cold and tightly clutched her sweater. 

As she lifted her head to glance up at the sky, she realized that walking meant that she'd be taking a risk of getting caught up in the storm. Home was about a mile away from school and she really did not feel like freezing again, yet she had no other options. Sighing she secured the straps of her back pack on both her shoulders, prayed that she'd make it home in one piece, and started her walk.

"It's only a mile. I'll make it." She assured herself all the while shivering from the lack of warmth in the air, and pushing her way through crowds of students that were filled with joy. 

_Joy. _That word seemed so foreign to her. Seeing most of them smiling and laughing made Kagome remember when she used to be just like that and it got her to thinking how much her life had changed.

A little over a month ago, she was her usual cheerful, kindhearted self except she was happy. She was filled with _joy._

"You're too happy and bubbly" Her friends used to tell her. One would've wondered if she were ever angry or upset since she always seemed to be smiling. 

"How could one day turn everything upside down?" She questioned herself, "I used to be so happy but now... now there's nothing to be happy about and it's my entire fault." She was recalling the day that started out her period of loneliness.

It was a fairly warm night in October. The navy blue sky was filled with diamond like stars and the moon was as bright as ever. Kagome was taking her usual evening walk in the park across the street from her home. She glanced up at the moon and froze in her tracks. The once beige moon was now glowing a blood red. Just then, the smell of smoke filled her lungs and when she turned her head, flames danced in her eyes like color changing phantoms in the dark. It took her a minute realize that it was her house, not even a half a mile away, on fire. 

She started running as fast as her legs allowed her to. Her dark and fearful eyes never leaving the fire and before she knew it, she was right in her front yard. She paused to catch her breath, her gaze still locked onto her burning home. When hearing the painful cries of help from her family, Kagome nervously scanned the front of her house for a way to reach them. Her eyes landed right on the kitchen window from which she could see a clear path and her only chance to rescue them. Just as she was about to run in she realized she couldn't move. 

"No miss you can't go in! We'll do what we can to save them but we won't risk your life as well." Glancing over her shoulder she saw the person had grabbed her by the arm preventing her from rescuing her family. He was a fireman. Looking around and noticing that there were a lot of them there and that she wasn't alone made her relax a bit. She started thinking that maybe they could help her family better than she could. Mom, Grandpa, Sota... just hold on a minute longer.

Just then, a huge explosion from inside of the house interrupted her train of thought. After that, all Kagome could hear was someone screaming and it took her a few seconds to realize that it was she. She wanted to run in but her body was frozen. So she screamed then suddenly stopped when she felt a wet drop slide down her cheek. 

A tear? She wasn't crying was she? She raised a shaking hand to touch her cheek then moved it down to her eye level. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that it wasn't a tear but a drop of blood. 

"But-but this isn't my blood. This isn't _my_ blood!" She yelled to the growing flames. But they didn't answer. Instead they danced and roared louder as if mocking her for her failure. Kagome again felt more drops of blood fall onto her face except this time; they fell into her eyes and were cold. Blinking a few times and waking up from her daydream she became aware of the snow flurries lightly falling around her.

"Snow." She stated then rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead as to scold herself saying, "Stupid stupid Kagome! It's snowing already and you're not even half way there. Quit being so emotional!" With having said that she picked up the pace and was completely oblivious to Hojou, a 16 year old guy that attended the same school that had a split personality disorder, and his 'Gang' following right behind her.

After remembering the painful loss of her family, Kagome found it difficult to hold back her tears. They pilled up on her bottom eyelids until she couldn't stand the stinging any more and allowed them to run freely. Her dear mother used to tell her that it wasn't wise to hold in anger or sadness because when the time came to release it, it'd be difficult to stop. Mother was right. She was always right. Kagome couldn't seem to stop the tears from escaping. She'd been locking them away ever since it happened. The best thing to do was to just cry it all out.

And cry she did.

Looking through her blurry, tear filled vision, Kagome noticed that the snow was falling in a rapid pace and had already covered the ground. She became dreadfully aware that future winters and the holidays would be spent alone. Though she now lived with her aunt and uncle, and was to celebrate the holidays with them, she'd still feel empty. It wasn't the same as having a family that she could call her home. 

If there was no family, there was no home. And no home meant no _joy._

After the fire, Kagome was sent to live with her aunt and her newest husband in their apartment. It felt almost like she lived in a completely different world even though her house that now lay in ashes was only a mile away. She had to take precautions when entering and exiting the God forsaken building, look four times before crossing the street, and walk a whole mile to get to school when in her old house she only walked a block. The worst part however wasn't adapting to her new 'home', it was getting used to her new 'family'. 

Her aunt, Mrs. Higurashi's sister, was kind but **extremely** naive. It was as if she lived on another planet even though they'd be in the same room. A monster could be living with her and she wouldn't notice. All she ever seemed to do was cook or clean. As for her newest uncle, the only movement he ever made was to use the television remote, and he only spoke to ask about diner. How the heck was she supposed to live with that?! She'd practically be living in solitude were it not for her three best girlfriends. Yet even they sometimes got on her nerves with all their boy crazy nonsense. Kagome had nothing going for her self. No family, no home, and no _joy_. So needless to say, Kagome was all-alone.

Liar.

What? Did her conscience just call her a liar? Who did she forget? Suddenly her eyes widened in shock and realization then slowly, and dangerously narrowed into slits. Oh yeah, _him._

Inuyasha.

Her imaginary tormentor. Though he was to be considered her imaginary 'friend', he was no friend. Inuyasha was once the cruel and merciless prince of demons. 

Before she met him, Kagome had pictured he'd be a red guy with horns, a long spiked tail, and a monstrous face but he was the exact opposite. He was a handsome 17 year old demon with long silver hair, peircing gold eyes, wore a red haori, and had the most adorable pair of dog ears she'd ever seen. Despite his appearance, he was an obnoxious, arrogant, and ruthless demon. The worst person she ever met and she was stuck with him. 

Kagome was told by his keepers that he was trying to steal a sacred chest that contained a jewel called the Shikon No Tama. For what? Only kami-sama knew but he was caught by its guardians. So, because he was young and by the law of Hell couldn't endure eternal punishment, the guardians of the jewel went to the next thing and assigned him a role as her imaginary friend. The once **invincible **prince of demons was now an **invisible** friend to a weak and lonely human girl. 

She heard of little children having imaginary friends and all but never a demon! Heck, she'd probably be better off with a dinosaur that could have swallowed her whole instead of....

_Inuyasha__.___

Never mind the fire. The moment he showed up is when her real problems began. He was to help her but only gave her more worries. And he always had something to say about humans to lower her self-esteem. How could the cold hearted demon prince possibly help her, a kind hearted human girl?

Everyone thought she lost it. Talking to her self when she was really talking to _him, and being seen as a trouble maker when __he was the prankster._ Inuyasha , _popping out of nowhere, couldn't he leave her alone for one day? He didn't show all morning and she prayed he wouldn't._

With out even realizing it, Kagome's tears had stopped flowing the moment she remembered his name. Yet she was still unaware that Hojou continued following her. Stopping at the 'No Walking' signal she tightened her sweater around her, looked around her to see if any cars were passing also noticing the rapidly falling snow, and then finally spotted them. A group of high school guys at least 10 feet behind her, staring at her hungrily like if she was a dangling piece of meat. There were five, no six of them including their leader. Hojou. 

Wait... wasn't he that popular kid that her friends constantly spoke of? Yes, it was him. Light brown hair, blue eyes... oh yeah she remembered him now! He had a crush on her. How could she forget? When her family had passed away, he would get her little gifts and write her notes telling her that she had a real friend that she could count on. How sweet. It seemed that he liked her but he never asked her out before. Or did he? Yes he did! Yes now it was coming together. He asked her out and her friends told her to say no because... because he had a dangerous split personality. 

Uh oh.

 He must have followed her from school. For what? Just to ask her out? What a weirdo. And why were they all looking at her like that? 

"Uh-hello H-Hojou-kun. W-what are you d-doing here?" She calmly asked while shivering from the cold and fear. 

"Kagome..." He never addressed her by her first name before, and the very way he said her name caused her to shudder. Something was different. What was it?

_His eyes._

They reflected something deep inside. Something very... _disturbing. _Suddenly it hit her. The looks they were giving her, the reason they followed her, the look in his eyes... they wanted something from her. More specifically, they wanted her.

What should she do? What _could she do?! They'd catch her no matter what she did. Hojou... no, that wasn't him. It couldn't be him! What happened to that sweet guy that bought her all those gifts and sent her all those notes? It wasn't him, it was his other half. Regardless if it was him or not, she still knew what they were going to do to her. Struck by fear, only one word came into mind..._

_Run._

Kagome couldn't think. All she could do was concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. Stealing a quick glance behind her shoulder, she saw that they were also running after her. Cold quickly forgotten, she used all the energy she had and ran. Faster than her legs had ever taken her.

 Where was everyone? The kids that usually stood outside playing with snow? The cars that were constantly in motion? The people that would just walk by? For crying out loud people it's only snow! Who could help her then? Six guys against one girl were **not good odds. The streets were empty so she was all alone with these creeps that wanted to hurt her. Possibly _kill her. Just realizing that one little word made run even faster. Her feet kept on moving in a pattern. It was like she was a machine running on fuel except the fuel in her case was her fear. _**

The beating of her heart increased with every step she took. It beat louder and faster every time one of her feet came in contact with the solid ground.

Step after step...

_Thump_

Foot after foot...

_Thump thump_

And beat after beat.

_Thump thump, thump thump_

Memories of stories she heard with people in similar situations flooded her mind. Stories on how people were constantly being bullied and always ran in order not to, and stories about women that were harassed and used. But Kagome was **not one of those people and she wasn't about to become one. If they wanted her, they would have to catch-**

Just then, Kagome's whole body roughly came in contact with something soft yet solid in front of her, and she started falling backwards expecting to hit the cement until she realized that someone caught her in mid air. Slowly opening one of her eye lids, she saw what she bumped into and who caught her. Then her eyes widened in shock.

Hojou. But how... when? She quickly turned her head to the right. Then to the left. They were coming from different directions. 

They split up.

Kagome lifted her head to look into Hojou's eyes.

"Hojou-kun please listen to me, this isn't you! You're not like this. You're a kind person." She desperately tried to plead with him but failed. His eyes. Blood red and full of evil. They weren't his. But split personality or not, she was a human not a toy. She lifted both her hands and pushed him causing him to release the hold on her sweater. Abruptly she stood up on her own two feet and glared dangerously making them gasp and cautiously take a step back. Except Hojou. What was with this guy?

"Now you listen here. I'm no toy. I'm a person and I have a name. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me! Look around people. It's like zero degrees and we're out here playing cat and mouse in our rinky dinky uniforms. Get moving and get home before we all freeze to death!" Hojou's friends stood frozen in shock and fear as this once helpless girl now resembled one of their angry mothers. Yet Hojou remained the same. Same blood red eyes, same disgusting smirk. 

"What were you trying to accomplish?" Hojou hissed. "Trying to scare me away?"

Regardless of being pink from the cold, Kagome's face grew pale. Boy, his split personality sure was intimidating.

"I know what you thinking. You think I'm Hojou's split personality but you're wrong." Hojou's         smirk disappeared and his face grew emotionless which was 

even more dangerous from before. He started towards her as well as his companions behind him. All Kagome could do was take small steps back every time he stepped forward.

"You can sense it. The jewel. Something I need to make me much more powerful. It's so much easier to get a hold of _you_, a weak pitiful human than of the beautiful princess Kikyou. Not that I don't want Kikyou for myself either." His smirk appeared again as he spoke to her making her want to scream and hurl at the same time. Princess Kikyou? Who the heck was that?! 

"Hojou-kun... don't." kagome said barley above a whisper finding it difficult to speak since she was so fear struck.

"I already told you that my name is not Hojou" He dangerously spat then stopped about three feet in front of her. "But you can call me, Naraku..."

~*~*~

This is my very first fanfic. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter because theres more to come! Please review!=D


	2. A world of hate and rejection Hell

The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me.   :(

**AN:** Sorry about the summary. I had to write it as fast as I could and got mixed up. The couples of this story will be: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango(My favorite!!), and Sesshomaru/Rin. All the other main characters will be included in my story too. I just didn't have the heart to leave them out. Oh yeah, I also took off the 'No anonymous reviewers' so thanks for the tip! Enyoy!****

* ~ My Imaginary **Demon** Friend ~ *

By: Chantal

Chapter 2 "A world of hate and rejection; Hell"

As the human realm went through weather changes, all was normal in the demon realm. The sky was the usual crimson red color, flames could be seen as tall as mountains, and the painful cries of the suffering could be heard throughout all of hell. Deep inside the flames stood a gigantic, and hideous demon warrior with a blood stained sword in his left hand and a solid gold triton of some kind in his right. He stood staring down at his fear filled elderly demon opponent's mangled, yet fragile body with a cocky smile on his face.

  
"Another battle, another souvenir." The warrior declared. "Maybe now I'll be able to overthrow that pathetic excuse for a prince and rule the eastern lands of Hell."

"You're probably right, maybe you could over throw him..." came the whisper from a baritone voice behind him. Just as he was about to turn his head to examine who it was he realized he couldn't. His head was dissevered from his body for the reason that the person behind him had used a weapon of some kind to slice through his neck. Even though the head had fallen on the floor, the warrior's body stood standing so it was difficult for the elderly demon to see who the slayer was. 

The voice spoke once more except this time it was louder. "... Then again, I did say maybe." The frightened demon on the ground watched as the warrior's corpse tumbled to the floor revealing his savior. There, dressed in a red haori stood a handsome, 17 year old demon with long silver hair, strange beaded necklace, and the most unusual set of eyes. Golden eyes. His clawed fingers were dripping with blood, and he was staring down at his prey in disgust until he became aware of the fearful demon on the ground in front of him.

 It wasn't until he was looking eye to eye with his hero, that the frightened demon noticed the trademark dog ears, which indicated whom it was exactly. _Inuyasha, _the arrogant, yet powerful prince of demons and ruler of the eastern lands of Hell. So he used his bare hands to save him huh? No sword or weapon of any kind? Amazing. What was more amazing though, was that he actually _saved him. He was stronger than most thought. So he wasn't only an obnoxious brat after all._

As he continued to stare in awe at Inuyasha, he finally became conscious of him grinning from dog ear to dog ear.

"What? You thought I was actually saving you?" Inuyasha spat while shaking his hand to rid himself of the blood, and bending down to retrieve the golden triton that the warrior's corpse clutched in its hand. Standing straight up he examined the triton as it stood on the ground in his own hand and said, "This is what I wanted. The magical triton that can open any lock and also make its owner more powerful. Your newest weapon and the best one yet... _Totosai." _

Once an obnoxious brat, always an obnoxious brat. Totosai's brow drew in a knot, and he closed his eyes to hide his irritation. "Inuyasha. I made that weapon specifically for the future king of demons which you are not! You're too weak; you're only a half-"

"Old man you're dummer than I thought!" Inuyasha deliberately interrupted. "If I recall I'm the one standing, not **you! And I don't see your damn bull or hammer anywhere. So maybe you should back the hell off!"**

" 'The Hell' is right. If you're not capable of managing one quadrant, how are you going to manage the whole demon realm?" He sighed, and then folded his arms across his chest. "Besides, you haven't been married. Although your father crowned you the heir, it would seem that prince Sesshomaru would become king in your place. It's only right. He is after all stronger, wiser, and also _engaged to that girl, uh what was it... oh yes, Rin. Unless of course you're still going ahead with your plans to marry the princess. Even still Inuyasha, you're just a weak brat."_

Inuyasha tightened his hold on the triton, attempting to control his anger but failing. How dare he compare him with his _half_ brother. If it wasn't that Totosai was an old friend of his father's, Inuyasha would have slain him long ago. "Look gramps, I'm the heir! The triton belongs to me! And who the Hell are you to call me weak? All you need to know is that the triton is mine and now _I'm_ the new king!" In a sudden movement, Inuyasha turned around with triton in hand, and ran straight through the flames disappearing. 

"Inuyasha!" Totosai called out to late, and then stared in annoyance at the fire. "Obnoxious brat. He didn't even heed my warning about the triton. It's too dangerous to be used by... _half-breeds."  _

                                                                                             ~*~

"You look so much like her it's shocking. Then again, I should have expected it. You are her double after all. This should be more enjoyable than I thought. Come here Kagome." Hojou's imposter, Naraku stretched out his hand gesturing for her to take it, his intimidating gaze still locked with hers. "You have no other options. If you run, I'll catch you and if you _try to fight me, I'll just make your death more painful." _

Kagome was too frightened to utter a word, let alone move. It was like he had cast a spell on her. But he was right. Where was she going to run? How could she escape especially if his companions had her blocked in? It was just so unfair! And why on earth were the streets empty? Where was everybody? More importantly, where was Inuyahsa?!

Naraku grew impatient, his smirk fading and his jaw hardening. "I'm getting tired of waiting Kagome. You wouldn't want me to come and get you. I'd put my hands in places they shouldn't be and I know you don't want that." His smirk returned. "Not now anyways."

Kagome gulped, face paler than ever. What could she do? Think Kagome **think! Her eyes moved to the right, two guys there. Then they moved to the left, three of them. Maybe if she could get something big enough to throw at one of the two on her right, she could make a run for it. But what? She didn't have anything on her except for her... _Backpack!_**

"Alright. I guess I have no choice." She sighed, hoping her face didn't give her away. In a matter of three seconds, Kagome slipped the straps off her shoulders, fiercely tossed the bag at her target on the right, and while he fell, ran like her life depended on it.

Naraku's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What the hell are you still doing here?!" He turned his head and shouted at his companions over his shoulder. "Go get her!" Recovering from their shock, the five men quickly picked up their feet, and chased after her, while Naraku regained his composure and slowly followed behind them.

Kagome thought she had wasted all her energy on running before, yet some how managed to save some. As the snow continued to fall in a rapid pace, so did she run faster than ever. Glancing at the familiar setting around her, she realized that she was only a block away from the apartment. "I'll make it." She assured herself in between breaths. Yet she couldn't help but notice that she was getting too tired to fast. Something had to be done. Just the thought of that Naraku guy putting his hands on her was enough to make her gag.

Checking over her shoulder and making sure they weren't following, Kagome turned at a corner. Smiling at the fact that they were to far back to notice her, she continued towards her destination until a horrible sight in front of her caused her to skid to an abrupt halt. _Naraku. _What on earth?! What the heck was this guy? How did he get in front of her like that? He wasn't even gasping for air like she, just standing there with that disgusting grin plastered on his face.

"You really insult me Kagome. Did you actually think you can escape me?" He brushed back his brown hair with one hand, his sharp, red, eyes boring into her soft, brown ones. "No one ever disobeys me. I should give you a little taste of what happens so that next time, you'll think before you act. How about breaking some of your fragile bones, _human_?" 

Kagome's eyes widened in fear and shock. Human? What exactly was this guy? And what was that about her bones...? Suddenly, she was picked up from under the arms, and thrown onto the cement on her back. In pain and agony, she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed at the top of her lungs but was silenced when a rough male hand went over her mouth.

"Do you want people to hear you?" Naraku said with his evil grin still on his face. The earlier impact on her spine, and Naraku's disgusting hand over her mouth, altogether made her dizzy and caused her vision to blur. "Hold her tight, I don't want her to do anything she might regret later." Three of Naraku's companions had refrained her legs and right arm, while he gripped her left arm. 

"Hojou or Naraku, just tell me what it is you want." Kagome desperately tried her best to stall until Inuyasha or someone decided to show. He should've been there already where the heck was he? She decided that if he would show, she was going to 'sit' him so many times; his back would ache as much as hers. Of course, that was** if **he would show.

"What 'I' want you say? Well in truth, I want your _eyes." She gasped as Naraku focused on bending her arm back. "But right now, I'm in the mood to break your pretty little arm." Kagome knew that this was it. If she had any great ideas, right then would be the perfect time to use them. But she didn't. _

The world around her darkened by the second, that she had to keep blinking to stay conscious. It wasn't easy though, especially with the snow. Her mind went blank but only word remained. Slowly closing her eyes she whispered, "_Inuyasha..."_

                                                                                              ~*~

_"Although your father crowned you the heir, it would seem that prince Sesshomaru would become king in your place... Inuyasha, you're just a weak brat."_

"Feh! Whatever! Damn old man is senile anyways, what the hell does he know." Inuyasha ran with un-natural speed through the flames of Hell. "Now that I have the triton, I can take what's rightfully mine, the Shikon No Tama. All I have to do is beat down those damn guardians, and open the sacred chest." Just the thought of finally getting what he wanted brought a smile upon his lips. "Then when it's safe, I'll make my wish." 

Jumping over lava, and passing the brime-stone, Inuyasha carefully made his way to his destination. Searching for any sign of the building that safely guarded the jewel, his eyes landed on a familiar, small, stone temple. "Gotcha." He ran faster, his heart beating with excitement. Yet he had remembered to be careful. The last time he attempted to steal the jewel, he was caught and paid for it with his freedom. He became a useless imaginary 'friend' to... _Kagome. _

Just thinking about the wench, made him want to rip out his brain and stomp on it. She was so ungrateful. No matter what he did for her, she would never be happy. What the hell did he have to do, be really nice to her and give her hugs? Feh! That'll be the day. How was he supposed to help her? **Why the hell did he have to help**** herin the first place?! **

Inuyasha was always a loner. A _half-breed_ is what he was. Son to the recently deceased powerful, demon king, and to a weak, human woman. _Mother_. Her gentle smile still remained in his memory, and her joyful laugh still echoed in his mind. What a pity that he was taken from her as a child. But it was forbidden for half-breeds to live in the human realm so he went to live with his father in Hell. However, when it became known to other demons that the king had a half-breed son, his father was slaughtered and he was left to die with a sword plunged through his heart. The exact same sword he later used to slay his father's murderers. All but one. A demon named Naraku. He disappeared sometime after, but Inuyasha never gave up searching for him.

When Sesshomaru, his hateful half brother and prince of the western lands, found out about their father's death, he blamed Inuyasha and vowed to end his life as well. Talk about happy childhood. Since then Inuyasha had to live in a world of solitude. He was incapable to interact with others. No one would understand him. He was too much of a monster. Only hate and rejection would be known in his world. Only himself to care for and no one else. Especially **not Kagome. **

_Kagome_. There she was occupying his mind again. No matter what he did, nothing seemed to make her happy. When she was worried about taking those useless 'tests', he would hurt the teacher so she wouldn't have to take them. When she had so much homework to do, he burned them up so she wouldn't have to do them. When she was hungry, he would steal food from someone so she could eat. Not once did he get a 'thankyou'. Only a 'sit'. Damn beaded necklace he had to wear, always causing him to go crashing to the ground when ever she commanded him. "This is the only way you have control over him." He remembered his jailers, the guardians of the jewel, explaining to her. Once he had the jewel, the first thing on his list was to eliminate its guardians.

Just then when he was about 20 feet from the temple, a familiar, annoying scream caused him to flatten his ears and stop running. It was different from all the other painful cries often heard in Hell. This one was dreadfully familiar and some how sounded like it came from outside of Hell. It was Kagome. Wench! Was she deliberately trying to ruin everything? She probably needed help with something. Feh! Like he was going to actually help her. If she needed help, then she was better off calling her dead family to rescue her. Inuyasha had mission to accomplish.

He picked up his feet and continued toward the jewel trying his best to ignore her cry, but it continued to echo in his mind. Damn human. What he would give to see her die a slow and painful death. 

Hey wait! Where did that come from? Sure he hated her but he never thought about her like _that_. For some reason, his resentment was really strong, but why? What was it that caused his sudden anger? It was then that he recalled what happened earlier that day.

He had traveled to the human realm except that time, it wasn't to see Kagome. It was to see his mother. Other than Sesshomaru, Totosai, and myoga, no one else knew of his secret, that he was the son of a human woman.  No one else would **ever know. Yet although he would never say it out loud, he cared for his mother dearly. So much that he wouldn't even let her know that he was her long lost son. He refused to let her see him so that she wouldn't be ashamed of having a monster for a son. He would watch over her through her living room window, while he sat on his favorite tree. Alone and un-disturbed, thinking what it would have been like to be raised by her. To grow up with _love. With __Joy. This time however was different. This time he wasn't alone. __Myoga, Inuyasha's vassal, had decided that it was time to see where his master usually snuck off to. _**

"So this is where you go huh?" The demon flea had asked him, while hoping onto his broad shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here Myoga?" He rudely questioned never taking his eyes off the window.

"You know, you resemble her a lot master." Inuyasha turned his head and glared at the old family friend. "Why don't you just go to her?" 

"Shut the hell up." He hissed, warning the flea to stop.

"Just go to her and tell her the truth. That you were orphaned at a young age and that's why you are the way you are."

"Myoga..."

"She's you're mother and I'm quite sure that even after all these years, she still loves you. So she'll understand Inuyasha, she'll-"

Myoga was cut off in mid sentence when Inuyasha snatched him up, and squeezed him in between is thumb and forefinger. "Don't you think I want to?!" He cried. "Do you know how much I want to tell her? But... I can't." Inuyasha's gaze was no longer angry but hurt and lonely. "She must never find out. I can't have her looking at me with pity or shame. Don't you get it?_ Even if I tell her there's no way we can be a family. No one else will accept me. It'll be the same as it is in the demon realm. I won't get excepted because... I'm a __half-breed." Inuyasha released the flattened flea allowing him to float to the floor, and disappeared with the wind._

So that was what caused his anger, Inuyasha thought awaking from his daze. Damn flea. Always sticking his nose in everyone's business.

_Mother_. The memory of her still floated in his mind. Of her in the kitchen making breakfast for herself. She looked so sad and lonely. Not the way Inuyasha remembered her as a child. It seemed like there was something missing in her life. Or more specifically, someone. 

"Feh! Why am I kidding myself? I was never meant to have a family and that's how it should be." He murmured. "All I need is the jewel so that I can become the new king and rule over all of Hell." When Inuyasha reached the front of the temple, all his earlier memories were forgotten as he cautiously made his way to the entrance. 

"_Inuyasha..." A soft whisper startled him, and out of reflex he flexed his claws, and frantically scanned the region but saw no one. Wait, wasn't that Kagome's voice. What the hell...?_

"Wench! Where the hell are you?!" It couldn't have been her could it? Inuyasha was baffled. It was her, but how could she make contact with him from the human realm? "Damn it!" He cried in exasperation, and plunged the triton into the ground kneeling beside it. He had had it. She needed help and it was ruining his plans. He came too far to just stop mid way and rescue her. But she needed help he was sure of it. What could he do? Another one of Kagome's screams interrupted his train of thought, except this time it was constant. Banging his head against the staff of the triton hoping to come up with an idea, his eyes suddenly widened and a huge grin appeared on his face. "That should work..." 

                                                                                            ~*~

With eyes closed, Kagome screamed as loud as she could, hoping that maybe someone would hear her and come to her rescue. But how could any one hear her screaming if she couldn't even hear **herself**? The only sound she heard was the rapid beating of her heart as it matched perfectly with the laugh of her tormentors. Naraku continued torturing her by slowly bending back her arm. Couldn't anyone hear her? Couldn't someone save her? Inuyasha! Where the heck was he?! Oh boy was she definitely going to 'sit' him!

Hidden deep beneath the layers of flesh, Kagome started to feel the bones in her forearm crack and realized 'this is it'. They were going to break her arm and possibly cause worse damage. All she could do was watch. No. **Not watch. **

When the bones were about to break, she waited for the moment to be over with and kept her eyes shut tightly. Suddenly... they stopped. What the... what happened? All she knew was that she was waiting for Naraku to rearrange her arm and then nothing happened. Slowly opening her eyes, she sat up and looked around, realizing she was all alone. Naraku, Hojou's imposter, and his companions were all gone. 

"Did they just disappear into thin air? Was it all just a dream?" Raising the sleeve of her sweater, she caught sight of the bruises on her arm and came into conclusion that it wasn't a dream. 

"Maybe they ran away." She said, trying to persuade herself. "It could've happened I mean that Naraku guy was no where **near human. But then, this could be one of his sick jokes to try and make me loose her mind? No, it can't be. He seemed too anxious to get that jewel thingy." **

Kagome stood up, being very careful not to injure her back anymore in the process, and also remained alert in case any of her new 'friends' decided to show up again. She took a glimpse down the block and noticed that she was close to home. Just a walk up the street and a turn around the corner and she'd be right in front of the apartment building. She went to focus on fixing up her uniform in case anyone jumped to conclusions but quickly paused when she noticed something eerie. There was no snow on the side walks at all. Glancing behind her, she saw that it still continued to snow and the air felt extremely cold. Yet when she returned her gaze down her street, the heat was so searing that it practically melted her skin off. 

Assuming the worst, Kagome immediately ran down the street hoping that her aunt and uncle were doing fine until she suddenly stopped. Leaning against the side of a building, she desperately struggled to inhale but every time she did, she just ended up coughing violently. Her lungs were filled with smoke but where was it coming from? Just then the sky darkened and when she looked up, she noticed that the once eerie blue sky was now a crimson red. What was going on? 

She pulled the collar of her uniform over her face and inhaled deeply hoping that she could've been able to block out the smoke. Suddenly, the buildings around her all began to melt away and Kagome became terrified. Her aunt and uncle were in one of those buildings. Oh Kami-sama what was happening? Where was all the smoke coming from? The heat around her increased so much that Kagome had to shield her eyes to prevent them from melting as well. 

Wait a minute Heat? Opening her eyes, she saw that the scenery had changed completely and flames as tall as mountains trapped her. Even the building that she was once leaning on was melting away as well. With the collar still over her face, Kagome stood up and attempted to escape the blazing inferno but ended up falling down on her hands and knees. What was happening to her? Suddenly her eyes widened in shock and fear when she realized what was going on. 

In her disappearing, raspy voice she whispered, "Oh Kami-sama I'm dead. I died and now I'm in Hell." 

 ~*~*~

There. Chapter two updated. Sorry it took so long but since my last chapter had a few mistakes, I wanted to make sure that this one was ok. Hope you liked it! There's still much more to come. Next chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome embark on their journey and also make new friends. Oh yeah and don't forget to review. Adios! =D


End file.
